Crypt
by Midori BlackSin
Summary: Como vivió Stefan el tiempo en la cripta, cuando descubrieron la identidad del Otro Poder. Situado en Furia. Drabble. Stefan's Pov.


_**Disclaimer:**__ All characters are property of Lisa Jane Smith. I do it just for fun._

**Cripta**

/Midori Cullen\

Stefan's Point of vision (Pov)

Dolor. Mucho dolor. Demasiado dolor. Desgarrador e insostenible. Más de lo que podía soportar.

Desearía estar inconsciente, así, tal vez, no lo sentiría tan nítidamente.

¿Cómo pasó esto? Si bien nada era igual desde que mi querido hermano decidió darse a conocer después de estar espiando mis movimientos y los de Elena entre, las sombras, esto ya excedía cualquier límite.

Estábamos en una cripta, hasta donde sabía, me encontraba con Elena y Damon. Los otros humanos habían huido y debían estar ayudando a los otros chicos que se hallaban en la fiesta.

Podía sentir el peso de las cadenas, envolviéndome, sujetándome, aprisionándome.

Abrí los ojos con lentitud. Realmente no tenía la seguridad de querer saber y _ver _lo que ocurría alrededor mío.

Sin embargo, no podía permanecer tumbado, con los ojos cerrados, como un cobarde, todo el tiempo.

Además había oído pequeños destellos de una voz, quien creía era de Elena, hablándole en voz baja y firme a alguien en el lugar.

Cuando conseguí enfocar la vista lo suficiente para darle forma a las borrosas figuras irregulares, que se presentaban ante mí, sentí como todo en mi daba una sacudida brusca.

Si ya de por sí, la figura de Elena, lastimada y rodeada de cadenas, mientras se sacudía inconscientemente, tratando de liberarse para atacar al Otro poder, era espantosa y me dolía más que las múltiples heridas de mi cuerpo, la visión de la criatura, vestida con un impecable y hermoso vestido blanco, que se imponía frente a ella, me dejó aun más aturdido.

Luego de la serie de hechos y situaciones que nos habían p0erseguido por obra del Otro Poder, pensé que había perdido la capacidad de sorprenderme cuando la identidad de la misteriosa fuerza que nos acosaba hacía un tiempo, fuera descubierta.

Pero me equivoqué enormemente.

Había barajado todas las opciones, analizando hasta la última de las posibles personas que podrían ser nuestro enemigo.

Había sospechado, incluso, de Meredith. Y ni siquiera me habría sorprendido si acababa tratándose de la mismísima Bonnie, o, quizás, de Robert, el prometido de Judith, la tía de Elena.

Pero esto… superaba todas mis expectativas.

Allí, parada a unos pocos metros míos, una resplandeciente silueta femenina, de dorados cabellos, ojos hermosos, azules como lapislázulis, piel blanca y que brillaba tenuemente.

**Katherine.**

Katherine. Katherine. Katherine estaba aquí. Justo a unos pasos de mi posición.

Ella… realmente estaba aquí.

Una alegría absurda me asaltó durante un lapso de unos cuantos segundos.

Ella no se encontraba muerta, realmente estaba aquí, viva.

Toda la culpa, el dolor de su perdida, todos esos siglos infernales, todo había sido sin sentido.

Pero al fin y al cabo, una alegría absurda, es absurda.

En este caso, al menos, si lo era.

Si, Katherine estaba viva y sonreía hacía Elena. Pero le sonreía con maldad, mientras la aludida forcejeaba contra las cadenas y la observaba con rencor, al tiempo que dirigía miradas furtivas de preocupación y pena a Damon, o eso intuí.

Seguramente él se encontraba en peor situación que yo. Volteé levemente, aunque en realidad solo mis ojos se movieron, y lo corroboré. Definitivamente él se encontraba muchísimo peor que yo.

Unas marcas, aparentemente, recién hechas, aun sangraban en su cuello.

_Y pequeñas gotitas de las sangre de él, manchaba los labios de Katherine…_

Ella se las quitó con la lengua con un simple movimiento de esta.

"_No"_-pensé. ¿Qué le había ocurrido a Katherine? Esta no era la que yo recordaba. La Katherine de mis recuerdos, esa que más bien se asemejaba a una gatita blanca, tímida y frágil, no parecía tener alguna relación con esta, de porte felino, sonrisa cruel y ojos calculadores.

¿Cómo podía alguien cambiar tanto?

* * *

_Bien, primer fic de Vampire Diaries publicado_

_que emoción_

_*risas* bueno, no para tanto, pero si estoy muy feliz_

_de poder contribuir con mi granito de arena a hacer esta seccion más grande_

_ojala más gente se anime a publicar aqui_

_*sonrisa* Espero que los que lean esto lo disfruten._

_Tal vez lo continue hasta la muerte definitiva de Elena_

_Ya veré...  
_

_Saludos,_

**Midori**


End file.
